A Strange Beastie and a Forgotten Land
by NerdyElla
Summary: Ok.. this is my first crossover, its about the doctor and donna landing in camalot and help saving a "beatie" with Doctor/Gwen/Arthur and Uther/Donna as a joke my summaries are not very good but please read!
1. A Strange Beastie

"We are in…..Lets see…." The Doctor looked from the screen on his left to the screen on his right with a puzzling look on his face. "It can't be.." He said, looking back and forth between the screens. "What is it? Where are we??" Donna spoke, an excited sound in her voice. "We're…We're in…..Camelot!" he looked at Donna. "Camelot? Is this a joke? It doesn't exist!" She looked at the screen, she didn't understand the strange shapes on the screen but she thought she would try. "Well obviously….It does, or it did… shall we say." He looked up, shocked, but this quickly turned into a cheeky smile "Come on then… lets go!" He ran to his coat Donna stood where she was. "Doctor" she said, although he was rambling on about 'the good old days' "Doctor" she continued, now he was talking about old legends, about how excited he was "DOCTOR!" She shouted, he turned around, just outside the door. "What?" he looked at her like a lost puppy. "We can't just walk out there… You know…in normal clothes" he looked at her, then realisation hit him hard. "Ohhhhh… yes… I guess you are right about that, go on then, get changed" he pointed towards the passageway, the TARDIS conveniently moving the dressing room close to the doorway. "What about you?" she asked, starting to walk towards the room. "Oh, you know me, I can pass as anything!" they both smiled and Donna went to get changed.

"There have been sightings of a strange beast in the neighbouring forest. It is suspected to be of magic father." Arthur took the goblet of wine to his lips, looking at his father at the other end of the long dinner table. "What do the sightings describe it as" Uther asked, his face showed he was worried. The scar on his forehead crinkling slightly against his wrinkles. "It is said to have a body of a lion, a head of a hawk and a tail of a snake, they suspect it to be a cockatrice. You can understand that I want to hunt it sire, if it approached Camelot the results could be fatal." He added, looking at his plate of food, Gwen might have made some part of the dish and that made him smile. "I understand fully, when will you leave?" Uther took a sip from his own goblet; he didn't get the same enjoyment of wondering where the food came from as he son did. "Tomorrow at sunrise. The horses are already prepared." Arthur didn't really want to go, but realised it had to be done. Not seeing Guinevere for a day was torture, let alone a week. Arthur stood up "If you will excuse me father, I must go and get ready for tomorrow" Uther nodded as Arthur turned to leave, he wasn't really going to pack- Merlin could do that, but Merlin couldn't say goodbye to Gwinevere.


	2. Interruptions

Arthur was walking along the corridor closest to his chambers. Why hadn't Guinevere come to say goodbye? They were in love, they told each other all the time in the moments they shared. He had deliberately sent Merlin away, he told him to muck out the horses for the 3rd time that day so Merlin knew something was wrong- and most probably it was to do with Guinevere.

Arthur entered his room and sat on his bed. He opened one of the drawers in the bedside cabinet to reveal a white blood-stained handkerchief. He touched it lightly with his fingertips; he imagined Guinevere's fingertips against it as she tried to stop the bleeding on his chest. He took in the smell of it, lavender….

"Sire" Gwen was at the doorway, looking in at him touching the handkerchief _she _gave him. She let a smile escape her lips. "Guinevere!" Arthur looked up to see her in the doorway and stood up so the handkerchief was hidden behind his back. She took a step forward "You don't have to hide that you know, I knew you kept it and I've been in the doorway long enough to see you touching it." She gazed behind him; he followed her gaze until he was met with the handkerchief lying limply on his bed. She looked back at him, gazing into his blue eyes that were now locked on hers. "Merlin told me you were going out on a hunt. He told me I should come and see you, that you wished to …'say goodbye'" she looked up at him with her head slightly to one side. "Guinevere…." He whispered, he took his arm and wrapped it around her waist to draw her in, she complied and wrapped one arm around his neck and the other pressed against his chest. He knelt his head so their lips touched. They had kissed so many times that this came as no surprise, they knew each other now. She tilted her head up so their touching lips pressed together with such velocity it took them both of guard. Gwen wrapped her other arm around his neck to draw him nearer. It must have lasted for over a minute, but to them it felt like a lifetime. Soon they broke for air, Arthur looked into her eyes "I will miss you… I don't know what I will do without seeing your face for a whole week" tears welled up in Gwen's eye, she let them trickle down her cheek, "I will miss you too, I love you" she reached up to kiss him again but they stopped when they heard a running noise coming up the corridor. They separated and Gwen dried her eyes. Merlin rushed in, out of breath, leaning against the doorframe to keep himself steady "Arthur…..You…..Are……Needed……Someone…..Visits…….Uther……Needs……..You……" Arthur looked between Merlin and Gwen, Gwen smiled weakly as she mouthed "go". Arthur looked at Merlin "Very well, where are they?"

"REALLY! I come in peace…. I am Lord John and this is my sister Lady Donor… Noble" Arthur heard a man speaking in the great hall. He opened the doors to see two of his knights holding a well dressed man and an equally well dressed woman. "Knights release them, Arthur can make his decision" Uther spoke from his throne at the top of the room, the Lords of the court all looked towards him, including the strange man and woman. "Please… as I said… I'm Lord John…. John Noble and this is my sister Lady Donor Noble" Arthur looked between them and his father; he had been interrupted from his goodbye with Gwen for this. "I see no trouble with these people, they look of noble blood and origin. What is it that you have come for" Arthur now looked upon the man, he had brown messy hair and robes that didn't look like he was used to, although Arthur put this to one side; they looked harmless. "I have come to speak to you about a monster that I…we have experienced…" Uther stepped forward at the mention of a monster. "You have seen this beast?" he asked the man, the man looked at him. "Yes I… _we_ have and… well…. I think we may be able to help." He looked from Uther to Arthur. Arthur shrugged his shoulders "If he believes he can help us than he can come with us." Arthur turned to leave but Uther called him "Arthur, surely you can talk with are guests awhile, the hunt can wait a couple of days surely?" Arthur took a deep breath "Of course father. I was just a bit busy that was all" The Doctor could see he was in another world, possibly they had landed when Arthur and Gwen met. "No…no, I'm sure the Prince doesn't want to help us. We are quite alright, although we would like something to drink." The Doctor saw Arthur relax. "Of course, Arthur you may leave, Lady Noble, would you like some wine?" he looked directly at her with a faint smile. "Of course your majesty." After Arthur left the room started to rise in noise as people started to talk about the two strangers, before Donna was asked to see her chambers she muttered to the Doctor, "This is my sort of place, WINE! Also… that Arthur, has he met Gwen?" the Doctor, looking around at the nobles in the room answered "I believe so, but I don't think she is how the legends say".

"Why not?" Donna looked at him puzzlingly.

"Look out that window" The Doctor pointed his eyes in the direction the left window overlooking the towers of the castle. Donna followed his gaze to see Arthur by a window, embracing someone…a woman… but she wasn't in fine clothes, she wore what most of the servants wore… it hit Donna quickly. "Oh… well _that's _complicated!" She sighed, looked at the Doctor who was smiling faintly, the couple looked so…. Happy…. In love, although they thought they could never be, imagine what they would do if they found out they were going to be married. The Doctor snapped out of his thoughts to look at Donna, "Yes… well…. You better go and see your chambers, and remember.." at this the Doctor quietened his voice "…No talk of magic, time travel or ANYTHING- otherwise we'll be burnt a the stake, and I don't think I could regenerate _that _much!"

Donna rolled her eyes "Ok, Ok… I'll see you later." She turned and walked out the room, being escorted by two female servants, he examined the room to see Uther gazing after her. Noooo!! It couldn't be… just a coincidence, he thought, although it made him laugh.


End file.
